Winter's Love Song
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: It's the worst snow storm of the year and all Sasuke wants to do is warm himself up. What better way to do so than with the help of a naked Naruto? YAOI


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Just a smutty oneshot for my lovelies.**

**READ MY NEW FANFICTION 'THE GAINSBORO ROOM' AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES! THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SMUT IN THAT, TOO!**

"It's fucking cold," Sasuke's teeth chattered as he locked up his car.

It was a quarter past midnight and snow was falling in heavy sheets over Tokyo, the first downfall of the winter. It would've been a gorgeous sight any other time, but at the moment all the Uchiha wanted was to get inside **away** from the storm of white and nestle himself in his warm bed.

Trudging through the four inch deep snow, he tugged his sleeves over his knuckles to warm his hands. Once he reached the front door of his brick mansion, he pushed his house key into the top lock and turned it, shoving open the white door. Warmth flooded over him like a loving hug and he closed his eyes to relish the feel, all the while slipping off his dress shoes and hanging his coat on the wall next to the kitchen.

Turning, he noticed that the fireplace in his living room was in use, firewood crackling and popping loudly. He furrowed his brows together while beginning to unbutton his black dress shirt, his bare feet making quiet steps down the entrance way. He ran a hand through his neat black hair and began undoing his wrist cuffs.

"Hello?" he called, making his way to the wooden spiral staircase across from the spacious dining room. He padded up the smooth steps, also loosening his tie.

Once he reached the second floor, he peered to his right, where all of the guest rooms were. All of the doors were shut like he'd left them before work and not a single decoration was out of place. Looking to his left, his obsidian eyes fell onto his bedroom door, which was ajar by at least two inches. His lips formed a straight line.

Who could've been in his house? His was sure that his brother was away on a business trip and his mother and father would've called before showing up out of the blue... so that left only one person. He let out a sigh and stopped behaving like a ninja, approaching his bedroom with heavy footfalls. He looked at the soft light shining through the door crack.

"Oi, Naruto," he called smoothly as he pushed open his door. "I don't remember you..." he stopped dead in his tracks, "...saying you were... coming over..." his hand fell from the silver door knob, "tonight..."

Clothes were scattered all over the peach carpet, a single sock hanging on the edge of Sasuke's hand-carved balsa dresser. Another sock laid on the floor by the door, leading to a pair of slim jeans a foot away, then an obnoxious orange T-shirt crumpled by the foot of the king-sized bed, followed by a pair of silky black boxers right beside it.

All of those items lead up to the big surprise; a completely naked man in the middle of his perfectly made bed. His golden hair framed his high cheek bones and fell over his closed eyes, brushing against the scars just a breath away from his nose. His lips were parted and his neck arched along with his toned body, a light flush on his mature face.

Sasuke tried to swallow, but his whole body was on stand-still, completely transfixed.

"Sasuke..." was the hushed whisper that came from the male's pink lips.

A large hand was between spread legs, pumping an engorged erection with much need. His fingers slipped up and down swiftly, spreading pre-cum along the nine inch length. The action drew dark eyes.

The raven took a step forward and slipped the tie from around his neck, dropping it carelessly to the floor like what Naruto had done with own clothing. He licked his chapped lips as he approached the large bed and reached out to press his cold fingers against a warm wrist, causing the man's eyes to flutter open slowly.

"Nngh, baby," the blond bucked his hips, biting his bottom lip as he stared in the Uchiha's eyes.

"You're such a cock tease," Sasuke growled and stilled the moving hand, pulling a wanton whimper from Naruto's throat. He placed the sticky fingers on the zipper of his dress pants, his own erection pressing against the soft fabric. He shuddered as the attractive male moaned at the action and eagerly unzipped him, quickly tugging down the black material.

"How was work?" Naruto asked with blue eyes trained on him. It was almost funny how he could ask such a question as he pulled the raven's hard cock from the hole in his boxers, blowing cool air on the seeping head. He ran the tip of his tongue along the slit and lapped up the liquid, groaning at the taste.

Sasuke hissed and reached down to weave his pale fingers into yellow locks.

"Ah," he inhaled deeply and grunted. "It was fine," he tried to answer as the blond sucked on him vigorously. "Not as interesting when you're not there-angh!" his stomach muscles spasmed when his lover deep-throated him, sucking and slurping eagerly.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed and purred, his head bobbing back and forth.

With a dangerous hiss, the CEO gripped onto the sides of Naruto's face and pulled his length far enough away that he could see the sticky strings of cum going from the tip of his cock to the man's pink tongue. He moaned quietly and held Naruto's head in place, pushing his member back into the warmth of his awaiting mouth before pulling out and doing it all over again.

The darker-skinned man happily let his mouth get fucked, his throat muscles constricting deliciously around the thick shaft. He moaned every time Sasuke pushed in, his own hand reaching down to pump his leaking dick. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and imagined it was his lover's tongue.

"What brought you to my house, hm?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, not stopping his assault in the least. He adored the flush on his partner's scarred cheeks, the color looking too good on him. "Most of all, what made you touch yourself on my bed?"

He pulled Naruto's head away and before the male could complain, he was shoved back onto the bed.

Cerulean eyes glistened underneath the dim bedroom light. His chest rose and fell quickly as he panted, his pulsing cock throbbing between his toned thighs. He bent his right leg at the knee and watched the Uchiha drop his shirt to the floor, then his pants, boxers, and socks. He grinned his usual toothy grin, something Sasuke realized he'd really missed.

"I wanted to drop off the information I'd gotten for you about the Henka Corporation," he said with a smile. He still held lust in his eyes, but now it was mixed with much affection and need. "But it started to snow before I could walk back home, so I decided I'd stay here. You know, so I didn't risk anything and so I could warm you up tonight," he winked.

Sasuke supressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Dobe," he said the pet name with a chuckle, leaning over the toned body to kiss at the jugular, his tongue tasting the heated skin. He yanked a delightful sigh from Naruto. "But you didn't answer my second question," he purred into a sensitive ear.

"Ah..." the male's eyes fluttered shut. "I'd tried to warm up using the fireplace, but it didn't help much-ugh," he tilted his head back as soft lips sucked on his collarbone, "...so I came up here and laid in your bed, but your scent was everywhere and I couldn't help b-but think of you..." he swallowed thickly, opening his eyes to watch Sasuke kiss down his chest and run a moist tongue along one of his hard nipples.

"What did you think about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling into golden curls.

Naruto lifted his hips from the bed, not hiding his desire in the least.

"I thought about your mouth around my cock, sucking me until I came," he growled, wanting Sasuke's lips around him badly. He felt like he'd die if it didn't happen soon.

"While I do this, I want you to imagine that you're fucking me," Sasuke told him, dipping down to take the head into his mouth. He savored the salty taste, swallowing the globs of pre-cum. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked up and down the length, trying his hardest to rip breathy moans and quiet screams from Naruto's throat.

It wasn't too difficult to imagine that Sasuke's mouth was his wet and ready hole, sucking him in and practically begging to be fucked raw. He pictured his hands on two perfect ass cheeks, spreading them apart so he could shove himself in and out. The thought had him almost on the brink in a second, but he held back and continued imagining Sasuke on his hands and knees, begging him to come inside of him as deep as possible.

"Oh, god," he breathed in deeply, wanting his imagination to become reality as soon as possible. "Babe, you're fuckin' amazing... Mm, yeah..." he groaned.

Sasuke ate the praise like gourmet food, bobbing his head up and down the huge length. He couldn't wait to have it inside of him, something he'd been aching for during the week the blond had been on vacation and away with his family. He hummed around the huge dick, very much excited. His own cock bobbed between his legs, but he ignored it, holding off until they were in a position where he could have Naruto stroke it.

"You're usually so dominant any other time," Naruto purred and shifted so he could sit up and grip the back of the Uchiha's hair by the nape of his neck. He yanked forward and almost came when he heard the man's moan of pain and pleasure. He stared into lust-filled eyes and grinned. "But in bed, you're so willing to let me top you. I love it."

Naruto pulled the pale-skinned businessman up over him so he was kneeling overtop of his thighs. He licked his lips while staring at Sasuke's lithe body, both hands running from a jutting collarbone to two extremely hard nipples. He ran his fingertips over the pink buds and enjoyed the moans he got.

"You're so sexy," the blond exclaimed while trailing calloused fingers down past a wet cock and along slender thighs. He shifted his palm between creamy legs and smirked as he cupped his partner's balls in his hand, almost laughing as the raven swung a fist at his face and missed.

"What did I tell you about touching those?" Sasuke hissed, smacking the hand away. "Hands off."

"Aw, I know you don't like that, but I know you'll like this," he sucked on his middle finger until it was glistening with saliva and he pressed it between the man's legs, sliding it along his taint until the tip was pushing against his tight hole. He moaned as he slowly pushed his finger in. "So tight, Teme. I bet you missed having my dick inside of you while I was gone," he cooed.

Sasuke tilted his head back and moaned loudly, not hiding how good it felt to have something inside of him. He bucked his hips and practically gasped when he was pulled against a warm chest. At the angle he was at, his ass jutted out, the long finger of his lover slipping in and out of him with much gusto. He groaned and kissed Naruto's chest before moving to lap at one of his nipples, his fingers brushing against the other one.

"Fuck," Naruto shoved in a second finger, pushing them both in up to the knuckles.

"Ngh, oh..." Sasuke moaned, wishing that something a little bigger was being pushed into him.

"Want more, Sasuke-slut?" Naruto chuckled, pulling his fingers away. "Or do you want to have a turn?"

He didn't even get to blink before he was shoved back onto the bed, the breath getting knocked out of his chest. He saw Sasuke hover over him for a second before a tight heat surrounded his erect cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Taking some initiative, he thrust his hips up and they both cried out when he shoved the rest of his length into the awaiting ass.

Naruto placed a hand on the raven's hip.

"Ride me until you come, love," he lifted Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers against his heart, placing kisses along the bend in his arm. He smiled at the small gasp from his boyfriend.

Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest at the affectionate display.

"You're so gorgeous," Naruto complimented, looking up into dark eyes.

The raven closed his eyes and lifted himself up before slamming back down. He threw his head back and groaned, continuing the action over and over until he created a quick and steady pace that had both men grunting and panting. The smell of sex surrounded them like a thick cloud, adding to the euphoria that wrapped around them like welcoming arms.

"I'm big, aren't I, babe?" the blond smirked, glancing down to watch his slick member disappear into Sasuke. He licked his lips. "Tell me how you feel."

Sasuke couldn't help the flush that spread across his whole body at the words. Only Naruto knew how vocal he was in bed and ever since he'd found out, he'd wanted Sasuke to talk dirty whenever he could. Opening his mouth, he gasped.

"N-Naruto, you're too much..." he spoke huskily, gripping onto broad shoulders. "It can't fit... But it feels so good..."

Naruto almost came at those words. He grabbed the hair at the bottom of his lover's head and yanked him forward, knowing how he loved it rough. He breathed into a blushed ear, licking the shell.

"I bet you I can make it fit," he whispered, tugging Sasuke's head to the side before sucking roughly on the pale skin. He nipped at the flesh roughly and didn't give any warning before he lifted Sasuke off of him and threw him back against the pillows. He snickered at Sasuke's loud 'oomph' and crawled forward until he was hovering right over him, his blond bangs hanging over his bright eyes.

Sasuke lifted a hand and pulled Narutos face down so their lips could press together.

"I love you," he declared with much emotion, opening his mouth to let the man's tongue play with his. They both moaned and kissed as if their lives depended on it, pressing skin together and licking and nipping. Sasuke arched his back off the bed when he felt Naruto spread his legs apart and push himself back inside.

"Tell me that when you come, Sasuke," he purred and slammed all the way inside. He gripped onto the head board with one hand and began pumping the raven's dick with the other, drinking in the sight of such a pleasure-filled expression the other wore. "I'm going to make you scream how much you love me," he chuckled and drilled into that deliciously tight ass. "You'll want no one else."

"F-f-fuck!" Sasuke spread his legs even more, closing his eyes tightly.

"That feel good, huh? You're such a slut," Naruto growled and rammed into his lover. "I bet you'd let anyone fuck you like this, huh?" he continued pumping the hard shaft in his grip.

Sasuke failed at his attempt to shake his head, his mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned.

"No one," he claimed seriously, swallowing. "No one but you...Ugh!" he opened his eyes and looked down at the hand jerking him off, his mind not able to focus on anything by the sensations Naruto was giving him.

"Do you want to come?" Naruto asked while thrusting in and out roughly. He lifted Sasuke's slim hips off the bed and pushed all of his cock inside, rolling his own hips to stimulate every part of the raven's insides.

"Yes...!" Sasuke reached up and held onto Naruto's shoulders, eyes filled with a lustful haze. "Harder, Naruto," he hissed and cried out when his wish was granted and the blond hammered into him like he'd never done before. He'd never felt so full in his life, Naruto's huge cock stretching him wide. "Ohh!" he panted, nails digging into tan skin. "You're so deep...!"

"Come for me, baby," Naruto looked down into Sasuke's half opened eyes. "Let me hear you scream my name."

Looking into his lover's deep blue eyes, Sasuke felt something loosen in his stomach and he lost all control. The expression Naruto wore, coupled with the feeling of being so completely full sent him over the age and he let the man's name tear from his throat like an animalistic roar, the syllables rolling from his tongue like liquid sex.

"N-Naruto!" he cried loudly, white liquid splattering along his and Naruto's stomach. He could feel his dick throbbing as he emptied himself with Naruto's hand still pumping, the sensation making him feel like his body was turning inside out. "O-oh, I love you...!" he bucked his hips and continued to spurt his semen, some hitting his chest. He panted and grunted as Naruto pulled out quickly, pressure shifting along the mattress.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before shivering at the touch along his stomach.

Looking down, he watched Naruto run his fingers along his cum, scooping it up before moving into a laying position. He pressed the fluid against his own hole, dipping his digits inside and moaning. The sight had Sasuke's member slowly coming to attention once again, the sensation almost painful. He sat up and watched long fingers spread open a wet ass hole.

"Sasuke," the male moaned and lifted his hips so the raven could see everything, "I want you to shove your hard cock inside of me... I've missed you while I was gone..." he pleaded and looked at his boyfriend underneath thick lashes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the declaration, sitting up on his knees.

"Get on all fours. I'm going to fuck you until you're raw."

"Oooh, so demanding. So different from when you're the one about to get fucked," Naruto teased, getting onto his hands and knees, arching his back downward so that his ass could be presented. "Don't go easy on me," he winked.

"Believe me, I won't," Sasuke replied as he shifted right behind the blond. He alligned his smooth shaft and pressed it inside the tight ring without hesitation, loving the pained groan he received. They were both suckers for painful sex at times, he admitted. He dug his nails into firm hips and began a rough pattern in and out of Naruto's ass, drawing out sexy growls, moans, and whimpers.

"Oh, I missed your hard cock, Sasuke!" Naruto showed no embarrassment as he worded every naughty thought that came to his mind. "I touched myself every night thinking of it...! Angh!"

Sasuke panted, imagining the man underneath him jerking off to him in his family's guest room, in their shower, on their couch when no one was home.

"I think you're the slut, dobe, not me," he chuckled and shifte to a different angle. If he could tell by how the volume of sounds became louder, he was pretty sure he was pressing directly into the blond's prostate. He shivered, remember how good it felt to finally have his abused after an entire week. Gripping onto Naruto's hair, he yanked his head back.

"Oh fuck, I'm your slut!" Naruto cried, loving the pain. "No one's dick can make me feel so good!" he confessed with pink cheeks. "H-Harder!"

And Sasuke complied, shoving Naruto's head down roughly so that his face was pressed into the sheets. He smirked and drilled into his lover's tight ass hole, slapping one of the cheeks as hard as he could. He grunted at the man's loud cry of pleasure.

"Mmm, just like that!" Naruto wailed, feeling his orgasm approaching. He gripped onto the sheets, his dick pulsing. "Sa-Sasuke, baby, I love you...!" his face was shoved harder against the bed, his lungs not able to take in air. The fear of suffocating wasn't there, instead replaced with a sensation that washed over his body and made his climax so much more intense.

"God, Naruto," Sasuke groaned as his lover's heat flexed around him.

Naruto cried out against the bed, cum spurting out of his cock and splattering across the sheets. His ass pressed back, into Sasuke's drilling. More sperm errupted from him and after a moment of not being able to breath, mixed with such a strong climax, he felt light-headed and on the verge of passing out. As his head spun, he was lifted up and his lungs were finally able to suck in air.

"S-Sasuke..." he breathed heavily.

"I'm coming ," he growled to his lover, moaning loudly as he emptied himself inside of the constricting heat. He pushed in and out at a slower pace, letting Naruto's insides suck him dry. "Ngh..."

"Fuck," Naruto could feel the liquid spilling inside of him and he loved it.

Sasuke pulled out and fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the off white pillows. He dropped his arm over his forehead and tried to cool off after such a heated activity, panting loudly. He looked at Naruto as the blond crawled up beside him, plopping down on the free space to his left. He grinned stupidly.

"I missed you, ass hole," he flicked Sasuke's cheek. "Maa, my ass is so fuckin' sore now..."

Sasuke chuckled and rolled over to fling his arm over Naruto's chest, his eyes looking at the snow still falling outside of his bedroom window.

"Look at all of that snow..." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm definitely not walking home in that. I think this is the worst snowstorm we've had in years... and it's only the first snow of the year!"

"I think I like it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he'd lost his mind.

"Are you crazy? That shit's going to keep us from getting to work tomorrow!"

"I don't care, as long as I can touch again like tonight," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto laughed, the sound warming the raven's heart.

"Pervert."

"Hn."

**FIN**


End file.
